


Clubbing Night with RFA

by beastslikeffs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Clubbing, Comic Relief, Dancing, Drinks, First Kiss, Fluff, For the Laughs, Implied Unrequited Love, Legal, M/M, Some Action, Unrequited Love, first club experience, sleepover, slight yooseven, unrequited yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastslikeffs/pseuds/beastslikeffs
Summary: The baby of RFA is finally legal, so they decide to celebrate Yoosung's coming of age at a club. RFA then get down and move it all around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with mostly Saeran's POV

To celebrate the baby of RFA finally becoming a legal adult, they were celebrating Yoosung’s birthday by letting him have his first clubbing experience. The plan was to meet up at Zen’s for pre-club drinks then meet Jumin and Jaehee at the club itself. They might do some club hopping if they had time.

Saeran dialled Yoosung’s number as the Choi twins pulled up to the front of his house.

Yoosung answered the phone breathlessly. “Hello?”

“We’re waiting for you downstairs. Everything okay?” Saeran inquired.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there! Just getting a few last minute things.” Saeran could hear him scrambling around.

“Don’t forget your ID!” Saeyoung shouted.

Saeran leaned away from him in annoyance. “Did you hear that?” he turned it to speaker so Saeyoung could hear Yoosung’s reply.

“Yeah,” Yoosung laughed.

“Without your ID they’d probably not let you in with your baby face.” Saeyoung teased.

“S-shut up, Saeyoung.” He was probably blushing. “Let me lock up and I’ll see you guys soon!” The line went dead.

Saeyoung hummed tunelessly and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Yoosung bounded into view in a black shirt with sleeves turned up to his elbows. He had gone without his trademark hairclips for the night making his fringe flop into his eyes. Saeran felt a surge of affection at the sight and had to put in effort to quell the feeling welling up in his heart.

Saeyoung wolf-whistled while Yoosung slid into the backseat. “Looking good there!”

Yoosung tried to hide his blush while putting on his seatbelt. “Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Naw, s’all good!” Saeyoung said as they turned onto the main road. “Happy Birthday Yoosung!”

“Yeah, Happy Birthday Yoosung,” Saeran turned in his seat to smile at him.

“Thanks guys! I’m so excited for tonight!” Yoosung chirped. “I can’t wait to see what clubbing is like! Maybe I’ll find a girlfriend there!”

Saeyoung burst out laughing. “Yeah? But knowing you, you probably won’t.”

Yoosung balled his hands into fists at his sides. “You always underestimate me, Saeyoung!”

“Yeah Saeyoung,” Saeran smirked. “Who could resist a cutie like Yoosung?”

Yoosung groaned, “Not you too, Saeran!”

Saeran just chuckled. He knew that Yoosung had a low tolerance for alcohol. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he planned on looking out for him and making sure he didn’t go home with any strangers tonight. Yoosung in his right mind definitely would prefer slowly getting to know someone first and going on a few dates before sliding into the sheets with them.

Saeyoung was still teasing Yoosung when they reached Zen’s. Yoosung got out of the car in a huff and ran into Zen’s house without even waiting for Saeyoung to lock the car.

“You shouldn’t tease him so much,” Saeran muttered to Saeyoung.

“But his reactions are always so cute,” Saeyoung replied with a huge grin. “Don’t you agree?”

“You’re an idiot,” Saeran walked ahead of Saeyoung.

“Waaaait! Saeran!” Saeyoung called after him.

Saeran started walking faster. He heard Zen calling out that the door was unlocked when he rang the bell and hurried to close the door before Saeyoung reached him.

“You’re mean, Saeran.” Saeyoung frowned as Saeran took the seat beside Yoosung at the table.

Yoosung was already nursing a can of Zen’s beer of choice. Zen was halfway through his second. “Want one, Saeran?” he made to get up from his spot. “Hey Saeyoung, what about you?” he trailed off when his eyes rested on him.

“Hiya Zen! Got anything I can mix with Dr Pepper? Beer is not sweet enough for me.” Saeyoung paused, glanced at Zen then burst out laughing. “Looks like we’re twinsies tonight!” he cried, delightedly. They were both wearing very similar outfits: A white V-necked tee with a navy shirt over it. In Zen’s case it was a casual navy blazer. “We should take a picture together later!”  

Zen made a face of disgust as he turned away to get more beer from the fridge. “Who’d want to be twins with you?” he retorted. “No offense, Saeran.”

“None taken, I don’t want to be his twin either.”

Saeyoung mimed being shot in the heart. “ I think I need a whole barrel of Dr Pepper to drown my sorrow now.”

“I want to be twins with Saeran!” Yoosung piped up, a little too loudly.

Saeran whipped his head towards Yoosung in surprise. Yoosung was staring up at him with bright eyes, his face red.

“Are you feeling okay?” Saeran asked concerned.

“I’m great!” Yoosung enthused. “More beer Zen!” he tried to crush the can against his head.

“You’re only on your first can of beer and you’re this red?” Saeyoung sniggered.

“Can’t be helped if I have Asian flush..” Yoosung said defensively.

“Did you eat dinner, Yoosung?” Saeran asked with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, but I ate it early because I was too excited for tonight.”

“It’s alright, I have some snacks.” Zen placed a plate of warm fish-shaped buns in front of Yoosung. “You guys help yourselves too.” He settled back into his seat with three more cans of beer, whiskey, and some glasses in tow.

“Thanks Zen,” Saeran accepted the beer Zen held out to him.

“I brought Honey Buddha Chips too!” Saeyoung sang, producing two bags from.. Saeran didn’t even know where he had hid them.

Saeyoung went to work mixing his drink. Yoosung watched him with wide eyes as he made one for Saeran and Yoosung as well. “You’re not to drink this too soon. Make sure you’ve had a long enough break from beer and have had plenty of honey Buddha or those buns in your system first!” he said sternly.

Yoosung nodded, eyes still fixed on Saeyoung’s concoction.

After they had all been well watered and buzzed, they made their way down to Itaewon. Yoosung was less red since Zen had urged him to drink more water. Saeran noted that he was still walking pretty normally for the most part. He stayed close Yoosung’s side while they queued to get into the club.

“Did I tell you that you look really cool?” Yoosung gave Saeran an appreciative look.

Saeran toyed with the hem of his black V-neck. He hadn’t put much thought into his outfit. It was simple really; he was in black from head to toe. Tee, skinnies, boots. His sleeves were long enough to conceal most of his tattoo, leaving just a little peeking out. As a finishing touch he had added his choker and his spiked leather cuff from his old wardrobe.

Saeran gave Yoosung a small smile and murmured a quiet thanks. Yoosung’s answering smile was brilliant. The line moved and soon, he was tugged in after Saeyoung and Zen.

They collected their drink coupons after paying their entrance fee. Saeran had the urge to keep Yoosung’s for him. He seemed too gleeful and like he was going to go crazy with them. Thankfully Saeyoung said they should look for Jumin and Jaehee before buying any drinks. Zen agreed, complaining that Jumin had probably already bought the most expensive bottle in the house.

The club was split into two floors. The first floor held the bar at one side of the room with several standing tables dotted around it. The dance floor stood in the middle of the room with several elevated platforms. At the far end of the room lay a pair of short flights of stairs flanking the DJ booth.

The second floor held a smaller bar and served as the main VIP seating area. The VIP area was carpeted and had tables which were much larger than the ones downstairs and were paired with large black leather seats. The middle of the room opened up to the dance floor below, allowing you to watch from above. There was a thick glass panel acting as a barrier. The music was not as loud on the second floor, allowing conversations to be held without having to strain your voice too much.

They found Jumin sitting at a table in the VIP area, dressed in a white button down shirt with a pinstriped sports jacket thrown over. He was tieless; probably a suggestion of Jaehee’s. Jumin was wearing jeans, something Saeran had never seen him in before. Knowing Jumin they were probably from some high-end fashion house Saeran had never even heard of. Zen swept a critical eye over Jumin’s ensemble before turning away with a grunt.

Saeyoung dived onto the cushy couch beside Jumin, jostling him a little. This earned him a frown from Jumin. Yoosung sat himself beside Saeyoung and leaned over him to accept Jumin’s birthday congratulations.

Zen greeted Jaehee warmly and complimented her black dress – less conservative than her usual suits but still office appropriate. She had gone without her glasses today. Her caramel coloured eyes twinkled as she spoke with Zen.

Jumin’s and Jaehee’s orders came at that moment. Yoosung’s eyes became the size of saucers when he realised Jumin’s drink was a $500 bottle of whiskey. Zen rolled his eyes and muttered something about trust fund kids showing off. Jaehee had opted for a spiked coffee.

“You’re just having that Jaehee?” Saeyoung asked.

“I’ll order something else later, I didn’t want to get anything too strong before you all arrived. Also because..” she gave Jumin a sidelong glance.

Zen and Saeran gave her sympathetic looks. It must be tough being in the same circle as your boss. Going all out to have fun would not look too good in front of your employer. Jumin valued honesty, but he still had excruciatingly high standards.

Yoosung raised both hands in the air. “We already had something strong!” he announced.

“Beer isn’t strong….” Zen muttered under his breath.

Jaehee gave a wry smile. “Yes, I can see that. Happy birthday Yoosung. I hope you don’t overdo it tonight.”

“Ahh, let him have some fun. It’s not everyday you turn 21.” Saeyoung waved off her concern.

Saeyoung definitely has something up his sleeve. _Is he planning on making Yoosung wipeout tonight?_ Saeran vowed to keep a sharper eye on his brother and Yoosung.

Zen suggested they go get their drinks so they left Jumin and Jaehee and made their way to the bar. Saeyoung thought he would be funny and ordered a Seven and Seven. The club was starting to fill out more. They carefully picked their way through the crowd and made their way back to the table with their drinks.

To celebrate the baby of RFA finally becoming a legal adult, they were celebrating Yoosung’s birthday by letting him have his first clubbing experience. The plan was to meet up at Zen’s for pre-club drinks then meet Jumin and Jaehee at the club itself. They might do some club hopping if they had time.

Saeran dialled Yoosung’s number as the Choi twins pulled up to the front of his house.

Yoosung answered the phone breathlessly. “Hello?”

“We’re waiting for you downstairs. Everything okay?” Saeran inquired.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there! Just getting a few last minute things.” Saeran could hear him scrambling around.

“Don’t forget your ID!” Saeyoung shouted.

Saeran leaned away from him in annoyance. “Did you hear that?” he turned it to speaker so Saeyoung could hear Yoosung’s reply.

“Yeah,” Yoosung laughed.

“Without your ID they’d probably not let you in with your baby face.” Saeyoung teased.

“S-shut up, Saeyoung.” He was probably blushing. “Let me lock up and I’ll see you guys soon!” The line went dead.

Saeyoung hummed tunelessly and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Yoosung bounded into view in a black shirt with sleeves turned up to his elbows. He had gone without his trademark hairclips for the night making his fringe flop into his eyes. Saeran felt a surge of affection at the sight and had to put in effort to quell the feeling welling up in his heart.

Saeyoung wolf-whistled while Yoosung slid into the backseat. “Looking good there!”

Yoosung tried to hide his blush while putting on his seatbelt. “Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Naw, s’all good!” Saeyoung said as they turned onto the main road. “Happy Birthday Yoosung!”

“Yeah, Happy Birthday Yoosung,” Saeran turned in his seat to smile at him.

“Thanks guys! I’m so excited for tonight!” Yoosung chirped. “I can’t wait to see what clubbing is like! Maybe I’ll find a girlfriend there!”

Saeyoung burst out laughing. “Yeah? But knowing you, you probably won’t.”

Yoosung balled his hands into fists at his sides. “You always underestimate me, Saeyoung!”

“Yeah Saeyoung,” Saeran smirked. “Who could resist a cutie like Yoosung?”

Yoosung groaned, “Not you too, Saeran!”

Saeran just chuckled. He knew that Yoosung had a low tolerance for alcohol. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he planned on looking out for him and making sure he didn’t go home with any strangers tonight. Yoosung in his right mind definitely would prefer slowly getting to know someone first and going on a few dates before sliding into the sheets with them.

Saeyoung was still teasing Yoosung when they reached Zen’s. Yoosung got out of the car in a huff and ran into Zen’s house without even waiting for Saeyoung to lock the car.

“You shouldn’t tease him so much,” Saeran muttered to Saeyoung.

“But his reactions are always so cute,” Saeyoung replied with a huge grin. “Don’t you agree?”

“You’re an idiot,” Saeran walked ahead of Saeyoung.

“Waaaait! Saeran!” Saeyoung called after him.

Saeran started walking faster. He heard Zen calling out that the door was unlocked when he rang the bell and hurried to close the door before Saeyoung reached him.

“You’re mean, Saeran.” Saeyoung frowned as Saeran took the seat beside Yoosung at the table.

Yoosung was already nursing a can of Zen’s beer of choice. Zen was halfway through his second. “Want one, Saeran?” he made to get up from his spot. “Hey Saeyoung, what about you?” he trailed off when his eyes rested on him.

“Hiya Zen! Got anything I can mix with Dr Pepper? Beer is not sweet enough for me.” Saeyoung paused, glanced at Zen then burst out laughing. “Looks like we’re twinsies tonight!” he cried, delightedly. They were both wearing very similar outfits: A white V-necked tee with a navy shirt over it. In Zen’s case it was a casual navy blazer. “We should take a picture together later!”  

Zen made a face of disgust as he turned away to get more beer from the fridge. “Who’d want to be twins with you?” he retorted. “No offense, Saeran.”

“None taken, I don’t want to be his twin either.”

Saeyoung mimed being shot in the heart. “ I think I need a whole barrel of Dr Pepper to drown my sorrow now.”

“I want to be twins with Saeran!” Yoosung piped up, a little too loudly.

Saeran whipped his head towards Yoosung in surprise. Yoosung was staring up at him with bright eyes, his face red.

“Are you feeling okay?” Saeran asked concerned.

“I’m great!” Yoosung enthused. “More beer Zen!” he tried to crush the can against his head.

“You’re only on your first can of beer and you’re this red?” Saeyoung sniggered.

“Can’t be helped if I have Asian flush..” Yoosung said defensively.

“Did you eat dinner, Yoosung?” Saeran asked with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, but I ate it early because I was too excited for tonight.”

“It’s alright, I have some snacks.” Zen placed a plate of warm fish-shaped buns in front of Yoosung. “You guys help yourselves too.” He settled back into his seat with three more cans of beer, whiskey, and some glasses in tow.

“Thanks Zen,” Saeran accepted the beer Zen held out to him.

“I brought Honey Buddha Chips too!” Saeyoung sang, producing two bags from.. Saeran didn’t even know where he had hid them.

Saeyoung went to work mixing his drink. Yoosung watched him with wide eyes as he made one for Saeran and Yoosung as well. “You’re not to drink this too soon. Make sure you’ve had a long enough break from beer and have had plenty of honey Buddha or those buns in your system first!” he said sternly.

Yoosung nodded, eyes still fixed on Saeyoung’s concoction.

After they had all been well watered and buzzed, they made their way down to Itaewon. Yoosung was less red since Zen had urged him to drink more water. Saeran noted that he was still walking pretty normally for the most part. He stayed close Yoosung’s side while they queued to get into the club.

“Did I tell you that you look really cool?” Yoosung gave Saeran an appreciative look.

Saeran toyed with the hem of his black V-neck. He hadn’t put much thought into his outfit. It was simple really; he was in black from head to toe. Tee, skinnies, boots. His sleeves were long enough to conceal most of his tattoo, leaving just a little peeking out. As a finishing touch he had added his choker and his spiked leather cuff from his old wardrobe.

Saeran gave Yoosung a small smile and murmured a quiet thanks. Yoosung’s answering smile was brilliant. The line moved and soon, he was tugged in after Saeyoung and Zen.

They collected their drink coupons after paying their entrance fee. Saeran had the urge to keep Yoosung’s for him. He seemed too gleeful and like he was going to go crazy with them. Thankfully Saeyoung said they should look for Jumin and Jaehee before buying any drinks. Zen agreed, complaining that Jumin had probably already bought the most expensive bottle in the house.

The club was split into two floors. The first floor held the bar at one side of the room with several standing tables dotted around it. The dance floor stood in the middle of the room with several elevated platforms. At the far end of the room lay a pair of short flights of stairs flanking the DJ booth.

The second floor held a smaller bar and served as the main VIP seating area. The VIP area was carpeted and had tables which were much larger than the ones downstairs and were paired with large black leather seats. The middle of the room opened up to the dance floor below, allowing you to watch from above. There was a thick glass panel acting as a barrier. The music was not as loud on the second floor, allowing conversations to be held without having to strain your voice too much.

They found Jumin sitting at a table in the VIP area, dressed in a white button down shirt with a pinstriped sports jacket thrown over. He was tieless; probably a suggestion of Jaehee’s. Jumin was wearing jeans, something Saeran had never seen him in before. Knowing Jumin they were probably from some high-end fashion house Saeran had never even heard of. Zen swept a critical eye over Jumin’s ensemble before turning away with a grunt.

Saeyoung dived onto the cushy couch beside Jumin, jostling him a little. This earned him a frown from Jumin. Yoosung sat himself beside Saeyoung and leaned over him to accept Jumin’s birthday congratulations.

Zen greeted Jaehee warmly and complimented her black dress – less conservative than her usual suits but still office appropriate. She had gone without her glasses today. Her caramel coloured eyes twinkled as she spoke with Zen.

Jumin’s and Jaehee’s orders came at that moment. Yoosung’s eyes became the size of saucers when he realised Jumin’s drink was a $500 bottle of whiskey. Zen rolled his eyes and muttered something about trust fund kids showing off. Jaehee had opted for a spiked coffee.

“You’re just having that Jaehee?” Saeyoung asked.

“I’ll order something else later, I didn’t want to get anything too strong before you all arrived. Also because..” she gave Jumin a sidelong glance.

Zen and Saeran gave her sympathetic looks. It must be tough being in the same circle as your boss. Going all out to have fun would not look too good in front of your employer. Jumin valued honesty, but he still had excruciatingly high standards.

Yoosung raised both hands in the air. “We already had something strong!” he announced.

“Beer isn’t strong….” Zen muttered under his breath.

Jaehee gave a wry smile. “Yes, I can see that. Happy birthday Yoosung. I hope you don’t overdo it tonight.”

“Ahh, let him have some fun. It’s not everyday you turn 21.” Saeyoung waved off her concern.

Saeyoung definitely has something up his sleeve. _Is he planning on making Yoosung wipeout tonight?_ Saeran vowed to keep a sharper eye on his brother and Yoosung.

Zen suggested they go get their drinks so they left Jumin and Jaehee and made their way to the bar. Saeyoung thought he would be funny and ordered a Seven and Seven. The club was starting to fill out more. They carefully picked their way through the crowd and made their way back to the table with their drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoosung watched the crowd on the dance floor with sparkling eyes. “Hyung I want to go down there!” he said to no one in particular.

“As soon as we finish our drinks we’ll go!” Saeyoung said in a sing song voice.

Yoosung tried to down his rum and coke.

“Hey!” Zen said, alarmed. “Slow down, that’s not a shot Yoosung.”

Jaehee sent Yoosung a worried glance. “There’s still plenty of time to for you to go down later, Yoosung. Drink slowly. It’s still only 11pm.”

Saeran moved Yoosung’s drink away from him.

“The night is still young!” Sayoung grinned.

Yoosung nodded enthusiastically, the ruddy hue that had faded earlier returning quickly to his face.

When they had finished that round and made sure Yoosung wasn’t wobbly on his feet, they made their way down to the dance floor. The beats thrummed powerfully through the speakers. Saeran could feel it pulsing under the soles of his shoes. The air around the dance floor was electric. Saeran preferred listening to post hardcore but he had to admit the DJ’s RnB playlist was pretty good.

Saeyoung started dancing in his weird way and the crowd left a bubble of space around him to avoid collision. Zen was in a league of his own. Saeran was surprised that Zen could dance that well to RnB being the musical actor he was. He was drawing envious looks from other guys and adoring gazes from the ladies.

Saeran made it a point to keep his distance from either of them. He was a bit self-conscious when it came to dancing. He wasn’t very coordinated, but he knew if he followed the beat and looked like he was having fun it wouldn’t be _too_ bad.

Saeran was trying to look nonchalant and liked he belonged on the dance floor when Yoosung tugged on his sleeve.

“Look, isn’t she pretty?” Yoosung said into his ear, gesturing to a lady with blonde curly locks that went well past her waist. She looked about their age and was dancing with two other girls. They seemed to have noticed Yoosung’s glances and were whispering among themselves excitedly.

Saeyoung seemed to have caught on and encouraged Yoosung to go dance with her. Saeran gave Yoosung a little push in their direction and watched as he bashfully struck up a conversation with them. He turned and looked back at them, gesturing for them to come over too.

Saeran was reluctant and looked round for Zen to dance with the girl instead, but Zen was nowhere to be found. Saeyoung and Saeran paired off with her friends and started dancing with them. The girl Saeran was dancing with wasn’t half bad. Her dark silky hair fell like a curtain to her shoulders, and she had pretty features. Over the music he thought he heard her say her name was Seohyeon. He was actually have not a bad time with her, until the DJ starting playing raunchier songs. Then Seohyeon was all over him.

It took everything he had to keep moving and not recoil from her in horror. His eyes darted to Saeyoung. He seemed to be having a dance battle with his partner. Yoosung was – oh gosh. Yoosung was grinding his partner and from the looks of the cat-like smile she was giving him, she was really enjoying it.

He would really rather be dancing with Yoosung right now – or even Saeyoung – rather than having his personal space invaded like this. He could feel Seohyeon’s every curve pressed against him. She had snaked her hands around his neck and was trying to pull him in for a kiss. Even when he turned his face away, she was undeterred. Seohyeon fingered his choker with a growl and settled for planting kisses on his neck instead. And with every kiss, Saeran was praying for salvation.

Saeran was planning on making his escape when the song was over, but her pawing at his crotch was the last straw. He extricated himself and muttered an excuse about getting more drinks. Seohyeon pouted and tried to come with him but he managed to persuade her not to follow him.

He fled to the second floor. Jumin and Jaehee were surprised to see him alone.

“Is something the matter?” Jumin asked quirking his brow at Saeran’s shaken demeanour.

“Nothing..I..I needed another drink.”

“Here, why don’t you try some of this?” Jumin gestured to the bottle he bought. “Assistant Kang?”

Saeran sheepishly accepted the glass of whiskey from Jaehee. He tried to regain his composure as he sipped his drink. They waited for him to speak. Saeran cast a downward glance at the dance floor, he spotted Saeyoung laughing and bouncing to the music with his partner and Seohyeon, and both blondes gazing into each other’s eyes. He shuddered at the sight.

Saeran looked at his clasped hands in his lap before grudgingly muttering,” Yoosung found someone he was interested in, and we were dancing with her friends. It was fine at first, but she suddenly started dancing…weirdly. So I left.”

Jaehee cocked her head to the side. “Did she dance like Saeyoung?”

Saeran’s head snapped up. “You were watching us?”

“We have to make sure everyone is enjoying themselves in a safe way.” Jumin responded.

“We caught glimpses of you from time to time. The crowd is too thick and it’s too dark to really see you all for the whole time.” Jaehee reassured him.

Saeran felt a surge of gratefulness for the extra pairs of eyes and ears watching out for them. “I’ll be here for a while so if you two want to go down and let loose a little…” he trailed off. Jumin and Jaehee didn’t strike him as the dancing type.

Jaehee chuckled. “Thank you Saeran, but it’s fine. Mr Han and I prefer to sit here away from the crowd. Although I would like to go take some pictures of Zen dancing, also to make sure nothing happens to give him bad press.” Her eyes flashed.

“We got separated earlier, I don’t know where he is now.”

“Isn’t that him up there?” Jumin said drily. “Always so flashy.”

Zen was dancing on one of the raised platforms, surrounded by awestruck looking females.

“Assistant Kang, I think from this vantage point you’ll be able to get good unobstructed pictures.”

Jaehee’s camera was already out of her bag. “Please excuse me.” She stepped away and started snapping pictures.

Saeran wondered if she would even manage to get good clear shots in the dimness of the club.

Saeran had few opportunities to talk Jumin alone. In their group outings he was usually either bickering with Zen or had Jaehee by his side. Jumin and Saeran operated on different frequencies and resided in different worlds. Saeran really respected Jumin, but he didn’t seem to be able to find much in common with a 27 year old Director of a well-established company. He settled for something easy.

“How are you liking the this?” Saeran nodded toward the glass in front of Jumin.

Jumin took a sip before answering. “Hmm. It is good in its own way. This particular whiskey would pair well with fruit or dark chocolate,” he mused. “Although I still prefer wine.”

 _Dark chocolate?_ Saeran curiously took another swallow. He wasn’t so sure about that. He wasn’t a fan of whiskey himself. Saeran spotted Yoosung and Saeyoung making their way back to the table. Saeyoung had a tight hold on Yoosung’s arm. His steps were slightly unsteady. Relief flooded Saeran’s features. He had to work to keep his emotions in check. He scooted over to make room for Yoosung beside him.

To his annoyance, it was Saeyoung who plopped down beside him. He directed his question to Yoosung.

“Back so soon? How did it go?”

“They had to leave, but Mr Slick here got her digits.” Saeyoung grinned.

“She promised… to see me sooooon.” Yoosung’s words were slightly garbled.

Jumin looked mildly impressed.

“Seohyeon was wondering where you’d run off to,” Saeyoung smile widened. “She asked for your number.”

Saeran shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And? Did you give it to her?” he asked with his eyes still closed.

“Nope,” Saeyoung said, proud of himself. “I’m not handing my baby brother to anyone!” he mussed Saeran’s hair. In a lower voice he said, “You owe me one.”

Rolling his eyes, Saeran pushed his hands away.

Jaehee returned from her impromptu photo shoot and showed them of her better shots. A smile was playing on the corners of her lips the entire time. She was practically quivering from happiness.

Saeyoung filled her in on what transpired on the dance floor then they all decided to get their second round of drinks. All of them did, except Yoosung. Not that he had a choice after Jaehee’s coaxing and Saeran’s disapproving looks.

Zen returned just as they were about to order, looking like he just finished a good workout. He was glowing. Despite Jaehee’s stoic expression she was drinking in every detail of his appearance with excitement glinting in her eyes.

They ordered some sides to sober Yoosung up – Nachos and chicken wings. Jumin had never eaten chicken wings before and was especially fascinated by them.

“Are you kidding me?! You’ve never had them?” Zen burst out. “I can’t believe it. How have you been living your life?”

“I’m sure there are plenty of things you’ve never tasted before that I eat on a regular basis, Zen.” Jumin raised an eyebrow.

“That’s because I don’t like my meals to be pretentious, you jerk.” Zen retorted with arms folded across his chest.

Jaehee looked like she was about to say something, but Yoosung spoke up before her.

“Doon’t f-fight on my birthday!” He wailed.

Saeyoung shoved a menu in front of Zen’s face as a distraction.

“What are you doing Saeyoung, I already know what I want to order.” Zen spluttered.

Saeyoung laughed. “Do you? That’s fast!”

Zen went with his usual pint of beer, Jaehee chose a banana coffee cake martini, and Saeyoung selected the flamboyant flaming Dr Pepper. Jumin was still nursing his whiskey and Yoosung was forbidden from ordering another drink until could walk straight on his own. Saeran settled for a Mudslide which was recommended by Jaehee.

He took a cautious first sip. His eyes lit up when the sweet and rich flavour hit his tongue. Saeran could definitely see why Jaehee liked it since there was coffee liqueur. He took a longer drag from his glass relishing the taste.

Yoosung and Saeyoung were fooling around. Yoosung was trying to record a video of him downing his flaming drink so he could upload it to SNS. Zen was trying to help them with angles and lighting while Jumin looking on in interest. A worried Jaehee was trying to keep things under control and make sure they weren’t disturbing the other patrons with their noise level.

This was not Saeran’s usual scene, but he was glad that he had found a place with this group. Even just watching from the sidelines, he didn’t feel out of place or pressed to do things he was uncomfortable with just to fit in. Although he did not click with all of the members in RFA that well yet, he knew he was always welcome and that they all cared about him in their own way. He felt his lips curve into a small smile of their own accord as he watched Yoosung crow in delight, Zen laughing boisterously, Jumin’s nod of approval, and Jaehee’s exasperated expression as Saeyoung downed his shot with a flourish and swallow the flame.

A foreign feeling welled up in his heart, one of warmth. Saeran tried to put a name to it but couldn’t. Maybe spending so much time with these clowns were making him go soft. But perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing.

They sat like that for a time; enjoying the music, sipping their drinks, laughing at inconsequential things, and just enjoying each other’s company.


	3. Chapter 3

“I still haven’t used my second drink coupon yet!” Yoosung piped up.

Saeran scanned his face carefully. The redness was reduced to twin patches on his cheeks and his words were much more coherent.

“Alright alright, I could do with another drink myself.” Zen assented.

“I’ll come as well, I want to sample their coffee liqueur-based shots.” Jaehee got up from her seat.

Zen eyed Jumin’s half-full bottle of whiskey before glancing at the twins questioningly.

“Yeah! Another Flaming Dr Pepper!” Saeyoung whooped.

“I want to try that too!” Yoosung said, eagerly.

“Drinking it requires skill and finesse,” Saeyoung rubbed his chin and surveyed Yoosung.

“I have those!”

“Hmmm…I don’t think so.” Saeyoung dismissed him.

“Saeyoung! I do!!”

Saeyoung barked out a laugh. “We’ll see.”

Saeran silently followed after them.

The crowd was getting thicker. Weaving through the gyrating bodies, Saeyoung cast a glance over his shoulder and extended his hand. “Don’t get lost, Yoosung. Here.”

Saeran stared at him scandalised, the corners of his mouth twitching. Yoosung took Saeyoung’s hand without a moment’s hesitation and trailed behind Saeyoung like a duckling. Saeran muttered unintelligibly under his breath. He wanted to reach for Yoosung’s other hand, but it felt too blatant. He stored that trick away mentally for future use.

“Hyung.”

Mint eyes met purple. Yoosung is offered his other hand towards Saeran with a radiant smile on his face. He accepted Yoosung’s hand and relished the way it fit in his. Yoosung’s hand was smaller than Saeran’s, but it was so soft and warm.

Jaehee and Zen reached the bar first and Jaehee immediately struck a conversation with one of the bartenders on their range of coffee liqueur- based shots. Her orders came quickly. She carefully gathered her three shot glasses.

“That many?” Saeran asked her quietly. “Will you be okay? Your cheeks are already slightly pink.”

“Thank you for worrying about me. It’s okay, I get pink but my tolerance is fine. I wanted to try as many of these as I can.” Jaehee smiled warmly.

“Is it because you have to sit with Jumin for most of the night?” Zen joked.

Jaehee coughed a little to hide her laugh. “I do feel like I’m doing overtime, having to spend this much time with Mr Han. He has been talking about studying the behaviour of young adults and their _club life._ ” She shook her head with a sigh. “But as long as Yoosung is enjoying himself…” She cast a fond glance at the birthday boy who was ordering with Saeyoung. “I’ll be going back first.” She smiled and walked away.

“Jaehee is so nice. That jerk doesn’t deserve her.” Zen muttered angrily. “Oh, that bartender is free now. Go ahead and order.” He urged Saeran forward.

Saeran decided to go for a cocktail this round. He settled for the fruity Mai Tai. Saeyoung eyed his drink when it arrived.

“Oooo, looks good. It’s the type that would be great with little umbrellas in it while you lie on the beach. Not so sure it suits this dark club though.” He looked thoughtful.

“It’s because I need a vacation from you.” Saeran snapped.

Yoosung snorted and choked on his drink, spraying Zen.

“Hey! Kim Yoosung!” Zen yelped. He dabbed at his blazer gingerly.

“I’m so s-sorry..” Yoosung wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Saeran stiffened when he saw Yoosung’s drinks. He had one in each hand. Salted rims, thin slices of lime, and pale yellow sloshing slightly in the glasses.

“Is that –“ Saeran trailed off in horror.

“It’s tequila! Want to try some?” Yoosung held his drink out to Saeran, coughing a little between words. “Saeyoung said it was really popular.”

Saeran spun on his heel and grabbed the back of Saeyoung’s collar. “Why. Would. You. Let. Yoosung. Drink. Tequila?!” His voice lowered dangerously with each word. “And two of them at that! He already can barely handle his drinks!”

Saeyoung pushed his glasses higher up his nose. “He’s got to try this at least once, and we’re all here with him! He’ll be fine! It’s so little anyway.”

Saeran was so close to bringing his other hand around Saeyoung’s neck to throttle him, but a pair of girls witnessed the commotion and approached them. He settled for pushing Saeyoung away from him in disgust.

“Oh no, that blazer looks expensive. The spots won’t stain right?” The taller of the two pushed her hair behind her ear and held out a napkin to Zen.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Thanks.” He accepted the napkin from her and flashed her a brilliant smile.

The other girls patted Yoosung on the back and offered him a napkin. “Are you okay? Did that go down the wrong way?” Her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

Saeran gritted his teeth as he saw Yoosung’s face light up at her attention. He exchanged a glance with Saeyoung. His twin’s topaz eyes flitted between Zen and Yoosung with an amused smile on his lips.

“Well they don’t look like they need rescuing.” Saeyoung stage whispered to Saeran. “We’ll see how it goes.” He looped an arm around Saeran’s shoulder. “The Choi Wingmen! No, the Twin Wingmen. Or the wingmen Choi twins?”

Saeran shoved his arm away in annoyance. He didn’t want Yoosung to be snatched away by another girl. Not that Yoosung was his to begin with but..he just couldn’t bear it.

The taller girl introduced herself as Holly and was paying Zen many compliments. Saeran was disgusted with her simpering, but Zen was basking in the attention.

“Omo, you’re so handsome. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“Really? I don’t think we’ve met before, I would have remembered a pretty face like yours.” Zen winked.

Saeran cringed and turned his attention to Yoosung’s conversation with the other girl instead. He missed her name. She was much less predatory and flirty compared to her friend.

“Oh it’s your birthday today? Happy birthday!” she clasped his hands excitedly. “You should let me buy you a drink!” She cried joyfully.

Yoosung appeared bashful. “Ah, it’s okay! We only just met and I uh.. already have one here.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I-I meant another drink! After you finish this of course!” She played with her bangs to hide her embarrassment.

“I-It’s really fine!” Yoosung stammered, taking a sip from his drink. Her embarrassment seemed to be catching.

She noticed the twins looking on and turned to them. “Are these your friends too?” She asked Yoosung.

“Yeah! They’re my best buddies, Saeyoung and Saeran!” Yoosung chirped, gesturing towards them.

Saeyoung gave her a salute and Saeran just nodded curtly.

“Oh wow, so your friends are all out to celebrate your birthday. How nice!” She smiled wistfully. “Why don’t we all go and dance when we’re done with our drinks?” she cast a glance behind her. “With Holly and…uh Zen was it? If they’re up for it.”

Zen and Holly were in deep conversation. Holly had her hand on Zen’s forearm.

Yoosung was going to eagerly agree to her suggestion, but Saeyoung cut him off smoothly. He had noticed Saeran’s expression darkening.

“We’d love to, but we’re with some other friends too. We were just going back to them. Maybe we’ll catch you later.” He said with a confident smile.

Yoosung looked from Saeyoung to Saeran with a slightly confused expression but didn’t say anything.

“Uh sure!” she smiled. “I’m going to get myself a drink!”

Saeran watched her retreating back before narrowing his eyes at Saeyoung. “You’re still not off the hook. You better make sure you take responsibility for letting Yoosung drink that.”

“Oh, I will definitely take responsibility.” Saeyoung slung his arm around Yoosung’s shoulder and leaned down to rest his head against his.

Saeran’s lip curled at the sight.

Oblivious, Yoosung whined, “You’re heavy Saeyoung!”

Saeran brought his drink to his lips and sucked noisily through the straw to hide his irritation. From his peripheral vision, he saw Yoosung throwing back his head to finish the contents of the first glass.

“Take it slow Yoosung, that’s really strong.” Saeran said with his eyes still fixed on his own drink.

Even with the advice Saeran had given him, the alcohol inevitably hit. Yoosung got a lot more hyper and really let loose, not caring about what others thought or how he looked.

Saeran couldn’t keep his eyes off him. The way the neon lights illuminated him, the way his purple eyes sparkled. His face was flushed but he was so full of life as he moved on the dance floor. Yoosung was always so cheerful and full of smiles, but every time he saw him smiling he wanted to commit it to memory. He brought warmth to others; no one was untouched by the blazing radiance that was Yoosung.

Saeran gulped as his eyes followed the trail of sweat going down Yoosung’s neck. He was beautiful; he was so vibrant. Saeran quickly turned away and headed to the gents to slow his racing heart. He took slow deep breaths and splashed cold water on his face. When he calmed down enough, he ordered two paddle pop shots and threw them back before rejoining Saeyoung and Yoosung.

His brother shot him a quizzical look. Saeran jerked his head toward the restroom in explanation of his brief absence.

“Oh yes! I need to go too! You should have told me then we could’ve gone together..” Saeyoung said with a slightly disappointed look over his shoulder at his twin.

Saeran shakes his head at his brother’s retreating figure, wondering why he acted that way. He was supposed to be the mature older brother.

“Hyung!” Yoosung waved to catch Saeran’s attention. “You’re not dancing!” he hip checks Saeran.

Saeran averted his eyes and moves a little to the beat. He tries to casually shuffle closer to Yoosung. His eyes wander to other groups of dancing partygoers, lingering a little longer than he intended on a girl with heavily made up eyes and red hair. Their eyes met and her lips curled into a knowing smile. Saeran quickly ducked his head and turned his attention back to the blond bobbing erratically in front of him.

“This is my favourite song!” Yoosung cries excitedly. “Dance with me, Hyung!”  
  
Saeran’s smile was lop-sided as he watched Yoosung dance enthusiastically with his eyes closed. He often anticipated the beat too early. Yoosung sang along with the chorus loudly, pumping his fists in the air. Saeran bit back a laugh and mussed Yoosung’s hair making him pout. 

“You’re so cute.” The words escaped his mouth before his brain thought it through.

“What?” Yoosung yelled over the music.

“I…nothing.” Saeran looked away feeling his ears burn. _Was it the alcohol?_

“Huh?” Yoosung frowns.

Saeran’s expression softens at Yoosung’s confusion.

Saeran leaned down to speak into his ear. “Don’t worry about it.”

The alcohol probably was to blame for Yoosung’s wrong interpretation of what Saeran was going to do. Yoosung turned his head to meet Saeran’s lips.

Saeran’s eyes widened as Yoosung pulled him by the belt loops and drew him closer to him. Saeran felt like his heart had stopped and then was rebooting and going into overdrive. The next thing he knew, Yoosung’s tongue was in his mouth. Half of him felt like he should pull away but the other half was soaring way above cloud nine.

But Saeran didn’t want the first kiss he shared with Yoosung to be something to be regretted in the morning. He started drawing back. Yoosung’s grip was like iron; when Saeran managed to pry his fingers away, Yoosung just clutched the front of Saeran’s shirt dragging his face down to meet his again.

“Mmmnn, you taste good Hyung.” Yoosung licked his lips. “So… sweet.” He was breathless.

Their tongues tangled with each other. Their breaths came in short pants. Yoosung started to moan into his mouth.

Saeran had to summon all his willpower to keep from giving in and melting into the kiss. Instead he pushed Yoosung gently but firmly away.

To say Yoosung looked upset was an understatement.

“Hyuuuuung,” he whined. “Is it because I’m not a girl? Is that why you won’t kiss me?”

Saeran looked away. He refused to fall prey to Yoosung’s pout.

“Hyuuuung,” Yoosung tugged at the hem of his shirt. “Is it because I’m not pretty?”

If there weren’t an internal conflict raging within him, if this were happening to anyone else, Saeran would definitely have found this situation highly amusing. Not only because he found Yoosung breath-taking even in this intoxicated state, but Yoosung was the only one he had eyes for.

“Yoosung..” Saeran hissed as he tried to loosen his hold. “You’ll make me do something you’ll regret.” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Oppa,” Yoosung was gazing up at Saeran through his lashes.

Saeran’s breath caught. He held a hand over his face to give him time to compose his expression, taking in gulps of air in an attempt to steady his racing heart. It wasn’t helping.

Where was Saeyoung? He was partially glad that Saeyoung hadn’t been around to witness this. But he should’ve been back from the toilet by now. And what about Jumin and Jaehee? They mentioned that they were looking out for them periodically. Could they have seen..? Saeran glanced around him self-consciously. No sign of any of them. The view of their table was obstructed from where they were too. His heart hammered loudly in his chest.

A flash of red hair caught his attention near the DJ booth. Saeyoung was talking animatedly to the DJ, it looked like he was trying to be persuasive. The DJ had a strained smile on her face and was shaking her head at him.

_Should I go and restrain him?_ He glanced down at Yoosung who was hugging him round the middle. _With this koala it might be difficult._ Saeran hesitantly patted Yoosung’s soft blond hair. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Jumin join Saeyoung. Jumin would definitely be able to talk Saeyoung out of his ridiculous antics. But what’s this?! Jumin was trying to hand the DJ money! And from the looks of the DJ’s incredulous expression, it must have been quite a sum.

Thankfully Jaehee appeared and dragged both of them away after a bow of apology to the DJ. The DJ good-naturedly waved them off and continued spinning her beats. The music was saved, for now.

The next problem was dealing with the cuddly drunk. He had noticed Saeran’s waning attention.

“Hyuuuung,” he whined. “Why aren’t you paying attention to me? It’s my birthday! Hyung!” he grabbed both of Saeran’s arms with pleading eyes.

Saeran turned his head away before his heart could melt any further. “I think you’ve had too much to drink,” His voice came out gruffer than he intended. “You need food or some water. Let’s go order something.”

He prayed that Yoosung wouldn’t attack him again as he took hold of his hand and weaved through the crowded dance floor to the bar.

“Where are you taking me?” Yoosung gave him a sly smile. “Are you taking me out back? Or..the toilet? Or maybe a dark corner where no one would see us?” he fingered Saeran’s choker.

Saeran tried to maintain a straight face. “We’re going to the bar.”

“Oooo are you going to buy me a drink?” Yoosung’s eyes were mischievous.

“…if you want.” Saeran tried to keep his tone light.

“Yay! I love you Hyung!” Yoosung hugged him again.

Saeran tried not to read too much into his words.

Saeran got them a plate of steaming mozzarella sticks then steered Yoosung to a vacant standing table. They parked there for a while as they ate.

“Oh there’s only one left!”

“Go ahead,” Saeran pushed the plate towards Yoosung.

“Really? Don’t you really like cheese?” Yoosung gazed up at him. “You have it!”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Saeran shook his head.

“I know! Let’s share it!” Yoosung announced.

Saeran reached out to break it into half but was stopped by the weird noise of alarm Yoosung made. “No no, you’ll ruin the good stringy goodness! Like this!”

He held out one end to Saeran and motioned for him to bite it. Confused, Saeran went along with his wishes. His cheeks heated up when Yoosung bit onto the other end.

“Let’s meet in the middle! Then it’ll be equally split,” Yoosung said, gleefully.

“What, no. That’s not how it-“

Yoosung shoved it into Saeran’s mouth when he was still speaking and continued eating from his end. He had a firm grip on Saeran’s shoulders. Saeran panicked as their lips steadily drew closer. He forcefully pulled back just as Yoosung’s brushed his. A thick, long string of cheese was suspended between them. Saeran’s hands hovered beneath it to keep it from coming into contact with the table.

Yoosung seemed delighted and ecstatically proceeded to eat away at the cheese. He pulled back sharply when he reached Saeran’s end to snap the cheese, but it didn’t. It simply became thinner.

Saeran had to squeezed his eyes shut against the sight of Yoosung twirling the strand of cheese around his tongue.

“Hyung, help!” Yoosung complained with his mouth full of cheese.

Saeran slowly reopened his eyes. The cheese just wasn’t letting up. He held yoosung’s face firmly between his palms and quickly ate the cheese suspended between then, firmly biting off just before he reached Yoosung’s lips.

“Done.” Saeran leaned away. 

Yoosung stared at him and giggled.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“You’ve still got cheese on your face!” laughter bubbled to his lips.

“Where?” Saeran reddened.

“Here,” Yoosung’s voice was gentle. He stood on his tiptoes and licked a spot on Saeran’s chin. “It’s gone!”

He blinked owlishly. Yoosung was being way more forward and daring. He kinda liked it, but it was worrying. Would Saeran be able to keep up with what he did next?

He jerked a little when he noticed Yoosung was looking at him expectantly.

“…thanks.” Saeran sipped from his glass of water to hide his embarrassment.

“You’re welcome!” Yoosung chirped.

They finished their water and headed back to the dance floor. Yoosung’s footing was still less steady than he would like, but it was an improvement. To Saeran’s immense relief and disappointment, Yoosung didn’t attempt the previous stunt again.

He still had his hands full with Yoosung’s drunken antics nonetheless. He had to be constantly watching out for him. Saeran had to intervene several times when Yoosung was being led away by men and women. Good thing that was easily dealt with because it happened too frequently. They all quailed under Saeran’s harsh scowl and made themselves scarce.

He was glad when they were joined by Saeyoung and Zen part way. He could relax more and have fun with them around. The extra pairs of eyes and hands were a huge help – at least in Zen’s case. Saeyoung took delight in planting too many stupid ideas into Yoosung’s head and he drank them all up.

Saeran and Zen had to talk him out of ordering a Graveyard and prevent him from trying to get into the DJ booth.

Alarm bells went off in Saeran’s head when he caught Yoosung undoing his shirt buttons.

“What are you doing?” he asked sharply.

“It’s too hot,” Yoosung whined without slowing down.

He placed a hand over Yoosung’s. “Stop that!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been working out it won’t be an eyesore.” Yoosung assured him.

“That’s not the problem!” Saeran hissed.

“Then…” Yoosung’s brows furrowed. “Ah! You want to do it for me? Is that it?”

“No! I- ”

“Oooo I’ll help you!” Saeyoung wiggled his eyebrows and reached over.

“Oi! Stop making things worse!” Saeran yelled. “Stupid brother!” he smacked Saeyoung’s hands away and blocked Yoosung from view, hastily doing up his buttons again.

“Hey!” Yoosung protested. “Don’t you feel hot? Here, I’ll prove how much better it’ll be.”

He reached to unbutton Saeran’s shirt. His hands travelled up and down Saeran’s chest and torso. Yoosung squinted and ran his hands up and down again.

“I can’t find them!” he wailed.

“Hmm I know! Maybe they’re at the back!” Saeyoung suggested.

They both spun a shell-shocked Saeran around. Yoosung ran his hands down his spine making Saeran shudder.

“There aren’t any here either.” Disappointment coloured his tone.

“That’s because there aren’t any! Stop touching me!” Saeran’s voice cracked.

“Huh. Then how will I show you?” Yoosung asked, upset.

“How indeed.” Saeyoung said mischievously.

Saeran gave his brother a cold glare.

A light bulb went off in Yoosung’s hazy mind. “I know!” He reached out and lifted the hem of Saeran’s V-neck, exposing his stomach.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?!” Saeran took several steps back and accidentally bumped into a guy carrying drinks.

“Sorry,” Thankfully the drinks hadn’t spilled on anyone, but the guy looked rather miffed.

“You should be.”

“It was an accident.” Saeran said, in a low voice.

“Hmmm,” The guy appraised him. “I’ll let it go if you sit with me for a while.” He stabbed in the directed of the VIP tables.

Yoosung jumped out in front of Saeran before Saeran could shoot back with a sarcastic response. “He’s with me.”

“Is he now? I don’t mind sharing. Why don’t you come too?” He smirked. 

“Your drinks are still pretty much full.” Saeyoung pointed out, all humour gone from his voice. “I don’t think much harm was done. We’re leaving.” Saeyoung fixed him with a hard glare as Yoosung grabbed Saeran’s hand and dragged him away.

“Thanks,” Saeran muttered after they had weaved their way through the crowd into a quieter corner of the club. “But if you two weren’t fooling around in the first place that wouldn’t have happened.”

“We saved you, didn’t we?” Yoosung pouted. “Did you see how cool I was standing up to him?” he asked eagerly.

“Yeah,” Saeyoung ruffled his hair. “You’re growing up to be a fine adult.”

Saeran hoped the rest of the night would be uneventful, but Yoosung had other plans.

He got really excited earlier when Zen was telling him about his short stint on the podium. He was looking out for every opportunity to get up there and show off the moves he learned off the internet.

Their group was located rather close to one of the dance platforms. A trio of girls were up there and having a good time. One of them caught sight of Zen and invited him up to dance with them. Zen laughingly agreed and climbed up to join them. Yoosung was staring up at them in longing, so much so that one of the other girls invited him up as well. 

He took her offered hand eagerly and clambered up between her and Zen. With five, it was a bit of a squeeze. Yoosung kept bumping into Zen and had to cling on to him when he nearly stepped off the platform by accident.

“Hey, be careful!” Zen chided him.

Saeran shifted his position so he was behind Yoosung. He’d be in the perfect position if he were to fall. He would land in Saeran’s waiting arms and then he would have him just where he wanted him. Perfect.

Saeyoung took one look at his face and whacked him on the shoulder. “What’s with that expression! Are you up to something?”

“Shut up, go away.” Saeran brushed him off.

Saeyoung followed his gaze and made the connection. “Ooo are you getting ready to catch our princess? I’ll help! Two hands are better than one!”

“There already are two hands here, mine. So you’re not needed.” Saeran said drily.

“Four are even better! Here. Let’s join forces!” Saeyoung tried to link hands with him to make some sort of- He had no idea what Saeyoung was trying to make.

But Yoosung didn’t fall, and he eventually came down on his own accord when he needed to use the washroom.

Sometime between his podium-jacking stints, Yoosung had discovered the joy of drinking shots. There were so many different variations; sweet ones and strong ones that seared his throat on the way down, he wanted to try them all. And since the glass held so little, Yoosung was convinced that he wasn’t drinking that much so no one had any reason to worry. The problem was that they were easy to drink and since the glasses were tiny Yoosung didn’t feel like he’d had enough. He kept throwing them back.

He had made sure to set a reasonable budget for tonight, and before he left his house he made sure he didn’t have a penny more in his wallet. He had bills to pay and he sure as hell didn’t want to spend even a day having to skip meals. Even though they were celebrating his birthday, he couldn’t rely on his friends to keep buying him drinks. With all the shots he was drinking, Yoosung blew through his spending money pretty quickly. He was glad there were all these nice people who kept offering to buy him some. Did they know it was his birthday? It was a pity they’d disappear so soon.

But maybe it was just as well. His could feel the blood pounding in his ears; it was getting a little uncomfortable. Or was it just the bass from the music? The room was also starting to tilt from side to side much more. That definitely wasn’t normal.

He’d better get back to them quickly. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and giggled quietly to himself. He was a sight. His blond hair was messy and his face was pink. There were bits of tissue stuck to his skin where he’d tried to mop up his sweat. He hastily brushed them away with his fingers. His eyes were really bright, too bright. No, it was the lights that were too bright. The room wobbled again. Right, he had to return to the rest.

Yoosung took slow, calculated steps. He used the threshold as support as he exited the gents. The music that was muted in the enclosed room suddenly hit him again at full force. Scanning the room, he found one of the twins about a stone’s throw away from the entrance. Yoosung happily ran towards him. That was a mistake. He stumbled and accidentally ploughed straight into his stomach.

“Oophff!” came the choked response from above Yoosung’s head, but he was encompassed in arms that kept him from falling because the impact.

“S-sorry! Are you okay, Sae..?” Yoosung looked up to check which twin he had collided with and was met with piercing green eyes.

“Yeah,” he winced slightly. “Don’t run around when you’re so unsteady.” He dropped his arms and stepped back, and Yoosung felt a twinge in his chest at the loss of contact. He was about to reach for Saeran’s hand, but he noticed a dance platform behind Saeran he hadn’t yet conquered and so surged forward to stake his claim.

Yoosung made the poor decision of choosing to use some girl’s pants as a handhold to hoist himself up. Zen had to apologise profusely and drag him away after she shrieked. Her boyfriend didn’t look too pleased. Saeran had to clap his hand over Saeyoung’s mouth to stifle his laughing fit.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaehee and Jumin eventually came by to say goodbye close to 2am. Saeran jumped at the chance. As much as he liked hanging out with RFA, constantly having to keep a tipsy Yoosung out of trouble was taking a toll on him.

“Why don’t we all leave together?”

“So soon?” Saeyoung groaned. “I’m not done having fun.”

“Not done haaaaving fuuuuuuun!” Yoosung echoed with raised arms.

“See? The birthday boy isn’t satisfied yet.” Saeyoung grinned smugly. “Party till the club closes!”

Jaehee glanced at Yoosung worriedly. “I think that’s enough for tonight. It’s late, and you’ve had more than enough to drink.”

Jumin nodded his agreement. “You need to slowly build up your stamina first, Yoosung. You’re welcome to have a glass with me from time to time.”

“Or have some beers with me,” Zen added. “I think beer is more your style than Trust Fund Kid’s vintage stash.”

“Yoosung can try both since he’s still new to drinking and has no favourites yet.” Jaehee said soothingly to prevent any arguments. “Mr Han, we really must get going. Driver Kim should be waiting for us outside.” She glanced at her watch pointedly.

“Yes, alright.” Jumin replied. “Are you all leaving now as well?”

“Yeah, I probably need to get as much beauty sleep as I can.” Zen patted his face. There was no evidence of the night’s events in Zen’s face. No fatigue, nothing from the excessive drinking. If anything, the earlier dancing gave his face a slight sheen, making his skin look supple and dewy.

With Zen ready to leave, Saeyoung was the only one left – not counting the heavily intoxicated Yoosung.

“Let’s go,” Saeran narrowed his eyes at Saeyoung.

Saeyoung let out a groan but followed after them with Yoosung in tow.

They walked out to the main road and waited for a cab. Zen chivalrously allowed them to get the first cab since there were more of them and Yoosung desperately needed to be put to bed. All his previous energy had evaporated and both twins were practically carrying him.

After Saeyoung made plans to come get his car from Zen’s the next day, they waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

Yoosung was dead asleep ten minutes into the ride. He kept slipping sideways in his seat and bumping into the twins’ shoulders. After five minutes of that, Saeran pulled Yoosung towards him and let him rest his head on his shoulder. He was especially pleased when Yoosung nuzzled against him in his sleep, fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck.

Saeyoung could barely contain his glee. “Ohh, the two cuties.” 

Saeran shot him a glare. Saeyoung reached out the touched Yoosung’s cheek but Saeran swiped his hands away before he could make contact, taking extra care not to jostle Yoosung.

“Oho? Alright I won’t touch our sleeping princess.” Saeyoung grinned and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Saeran huffed and gazed out the window.

Yoosung awoke a while later and muttered a sleepy apology to Saeran.

“It’s alright. How are you feeling? Do you need to sleep more?” Saeran looked down tenderly at his form.

“Mmm… fine.” Yoosung rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. “Where we go..?”

“To our lair!” Saeyoung said, theatrically.

“It’s easier to take care of you there, especially when you wake up with a hangover tomorrow. We have more room, anyway.” Saeran checked Yoosung’s expression, hoping he didn’t mind.

Yoosung smiled then soon nodded off again.

 

Thankfully Yoosung only started feeling unbearably queasy when the house was in sight. He rushed ahead of them on unsteady feet and waited impatiently for Saeyoung to open the door.

Yoosung rushed into the toilet as soon as the door was open and the lights were on. Saeyoung laughed. Saeran tried not to be bothered by the retching coming from the other side of the door. He rummaged in his room for an air freshener.

Saeran went to the other toilet in the kitchen to remove his eyeliner and wash his face. He would shower there, but it had no hot water. Saeran didn’t want to be shocked awake at this hour.

He headed back to the living room and saw Saeyoung trying to clean it up a little. He was holding several empty packets of chips and picking up stray pieces of clothing.

“Ah Saeran, help shift the coffee table to the side will you?”

“What, why?”

“Then there’ll be space for mattresses.”

“Yoosung can just sleep in my room,” Saeran said, casually. “There’s enough space.”

“And keep him all to yourself?” Saeyoung wiggled his eyebrows. “There’s plenty of space in my room too, and I want to tease drunk Yoosung!”

Saeran narrowed his eyes at Saeyoung. In his drunk state would Yoosung be all touchy and affectionate with Saeyoung too? He couldn’t risk it. He wouldn’t. No way was Yoosung safe from Saeyoung, sober or drunk.

“Why don’t we all just sleep in the living room,” Saeran suggested coolly. It wasn’t ideal but it was a compromise.

“Deal,” Saeyoung grinned. “Now help me move that table.”

They brought in two mattresses and laid them beside the sofa bed. Saeyoung went to get the blankets and pillows. Saeran filled a pitcher of water and set it along with three glasses on a nearby table. The twins stood back to admire their handiwork.

“Slumber party!” Saeyoung cried gleefully.

“I can’t believe you’re still so noisy this late at night.” Saeran rubbed his temples tiredly.

Saeran thought about going to lie on the sofa while waiting for Yoosung, but then he didn’t want to sully it with the clothes he had on. His top reeked of alcohol anyway.

He dumped it into the laundry basket and settled for waiting it out in the kitchen while he hydrated himself. His head was pounding and the white kitchen light was making his eyes hurt.

“Yoosung, you can borrow these clothes and towel. Oh and here’s a spare toothbrush.” Saeyoung called as he opened the toilet door.

“I’m nooot decent Hyuuuuunnng!” Saeran could hear Yoosung’s slurred whine from the kitchen.

“We’re both men.” He heard Saeyoung laugh. “Oh..” his voiced trailed off.

“Get ouuuut Saeyoung, stop…dooon’t.. look!” Yoosung’s voice rose an octave.

Saeran made it back to the living room in time to see Saeyoung biting back a smile and a bar of soap sailing out past his head.

“Oho, that belongs to Saeran. You’re going to make him angry!” Saeyoung pretended to scold.

Yoosung slammed the door shut.

“It’s okay, Yoosung. I know it was Saeyoung’s fault.” Saeran said loudly. “You’re always so annoying” he said to Saeyoung.

“Isn’t that part of my charm?” Saeyoung grinned, handing Saeran his toothbrush. “I’ll go shower in the kitchen toilet so we can turn out the lights quicker.”

Saeran nodded gratefully and went to brush his teeth over the kitchen sink. He dumped his weary body on the couch to wait. The bathroom door cracked open, emitting a tangible cloud of steam. Saeran cracked a smile and he saw what Yoosung was wearing.

Saeyoung had lent him one of his LoLoL tees. It was a little big on Yoosung, but it suited him and he looked really cute. It covered most of the boxers Yoosung was borrowing though. _Boyfriend shirt_ , Saeran thought. He should have lent Yoosung _his_ clothes instead.

Saeran found Yoosung still awake when he was done with his shower. Yoosung had been sitting on the mattress hugging a pillow to his chest facing the bathroom door. He felt strangely touched that Yoosung waited for him.

Saeran towelled his hair quickly then turned out most of the lights, leaving a dim lamp glowing in the corner of the room for Saeyoung. He sank down into the middle mattress. “You should’ve just gone to sleep first.”

Yoosung shook his head quickly. “I’m not…wasn’t.. sleepy.”

He left the pillow on the mattress and scooted closer to Saeran to lean his head on Saeran’s shoulder. Saeran blinked in surprise. He wondered if Yoosung would give him honest answers, but he also wondered if Yoosung was sober enough to string together a proper response.  

“Yoosung, why did you kiss me just now?” Saeran asked hesitantly. “Did you..really mean it?”

“Wha?” Yoosung’s speech was incoherent. The alcohol was still full force in his system. “I kiss you.. now…too?” Yoosung crawled into Saeran’s lap.

Saeran didn’t dare move a muscle; he daren’t breathe. Yoosung pulled Saeran into a tight hug and nuzzled against his chest. Saeran tentatively wrapped his arms around Yoosung and rubbed his back. With his eyes closed, Yoosung kissed his way up Saeran’s neck and chin till he reached his mouth.

It was sloppy, but Saeran’s heart still fluttered. Yoosung abruptly pulled away.

“Is that enough?” he cracked open an eye.

Saeran chuckled. “Cute.”

Yoosung puffed out his cheeks in anger. “I’m not cuuuute. I…kiss you till… you saayyy…not.” He protested brokenly.

“Cute.” Saeran breathed.

Yoosung wasted no time and grabbed Saeran’s face roughly. He punctuated each kiss with a forceful “Not!”.

Saeran stroked Yoosung’s soft hair and tried to hold back his laughter. He wasn’t very successful. Laughter bubbled to his lips without his permission.

This was the last straw for Yoosung. He drew himself to his full height and fixed Saeran with a fierce glare before burying his face in Saeran’s neck and pounding his chest with his fists. Yoosung threw his full weight against Saeran pushing him flat on his back.

“Hyuuuuunngg,” he whined.

Saeran rubbed small, soothing circles on Yoosung’s back. “Okay okay, shhhh. You’re not _that_ cute.” He acceded.

“I’m not cute, not at all!” Yoosung’s complaint was muffled by the front of Saeran’s shirt.

“If you were sober we definitely wouldn’t be having this argument…” Saeran muttered, recalling past conversations when Yoosung was bragging about being the epitome of cuteness in the chat room.

Yoosung emitted a loud protest that made Saeran back down. “Okay okay. You’re not, alright?”

All his flailing stopped. He lay atop Saeran perfectly still, his hands clutching fistfuls of Saeran’s shirt.

“Yoosung?”

No answer.

“Yoosung, look at me.”

Yoosung slowly lifted his face and Saeran was met with teary purple eyes. There was a sharp twinge in his chest. He had made Yoosung cry. Saeran leaned up to tenderly kiss his tears away. Yoosung made a sound of contentment and wrapped his arms tightly around Saeran.

Saeran stroked Yoosung’s soft downy hair and hummed a soft lullaby. Soon Yoosung’s breathing slowed and evened out.

They drifted off to sleep. That’s how Saeyoung found them when he came out of the bath. He took several pictures in different angles and lighting. Some for blackmail, some to sell, ~~and others for his personal collection.~~ He was mildly annoyed that they fell asleep without him. He had wanted to sleep in the middle. He would have gotten to cuddle both cuties.

Saeyoung frowned when he spotted all the blankets still in folded piles at the foot of the mattress. He shook them out then tucked it around their sleeping forms.

Knowing Saeran, he would probably kick him away in the middle of the night if he tried to cuddle up with him, so Saeyong took a blanket and made himself comfortable on the sofa bed.

Saeran woke up in the middle of the night with a sense of loss. He no longer felt Yoosung’s warmth. Blearily looking around, he was dismayed to see Yoosung had rolled away and was spooning Saeyoung’s back.

He gritted his teeth and pulled Yoosung back to his side as gently as he could. He shifted to the furthest mattress to put more distance between Yoosung and Saeyoung. He froze when Saeyoung stirred. Thankfully he didn’t awaken. He heaved a quiet sigh of relief.

Yoosung turned over, seeking warmth. He blindly reached out in his sleep and snuggled against Saeran. Saeran pulled the covers around the both of them then leaned down to lay a soft kiss on Yoosung’s head. The last thing he heard before he drifted off again was a contented sigh.


End file.
